


Coffee

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: Kallo brings Gil coffee. Seriously, that's it.





	Coffee

            The door to engineering opened and considering the time, Gil knew who it was without looking. “Hey, Kallo.”

            “Gil.” The salarian walked towards him. “Still awake again.” It was a simple observation.

            “I can’t get this upgrade right. Something’s off.” It had been driving him crazy.

            Kallo glanced at the coffee mug he held awkwardly in both hands. Suvi had told him it would be a sweet gesture to make and bring Gil coffee when he worked late. Kallo had never made coffee before. He’d only ever drank it once and didn’t like it. He’d made Suvi tea several times. How different could it be?

            “Here.” He thrust the mug towards Gil, a little sloshing over the side and onto his fingers. “It’s coffee.” He wiped his fingers off on the side of his suit.

            Gil turned from his work. “Thanks.” He accepted the mug and took a sip.

            Oh God, it was terrible! It was like liquid feet! He forced himself to swallow. “It’s good.” Anyone else and he would have told them exactly what he thought, but Jill had told him, actually, threatened was a better word for it, that if he was mean to Kallo, she’d cut his balls off.

            It was good to know his best friend was supportive.

            Kallo shook his head. “You don’t have to lie. It’s bad.”

            “Why would I lie?”

            Kallo didn’t have an answer to that. “For a split second, you made the same face you made when you ate one of Suvi’s weird green things.”

            “Which you were too chicken to try out.”

            “Didn’t you get food poisoning from it?”

            “Not the point.”

            “And a lecture from Dr. T’Perro?”

            “Well.”

            “A lecture I was somehow dragged into.”

            “Okay, okay, fuck, Kallo. next time, just take the damn white lie.”

            The salarian smiled slightly. “The words ‘Gil’ and ‘white lie’ should never be in the same sentence.” He reached for the mug. “Prefer brutally honest.” Gil leaned away taking another sip of coffee. “What’re you doing? Don’t keep drinking that.”

            “Oh, I’m going to keep drinking it. I’m going to drink all of it.”

            Kallo looked horrified. “Don’t be stupid. It has to taste awful.”

            “It does. Worse coffee I’ve ever had and I’ve had C-Sec brew.” Gil wrapped an arm around Kallo’s thin waist and both lanky arms. “But you made this ‘lovely’ brew just for me.” He flashed a teasing smirk.

            There were other ways to keep Gil from drinking more of that coffee and Kallo waited for him to take a 3rd sip. “Just because I’m a salarian, doesn’t mean I can’t head-butt you.” He watched Gil struggle to keep the coffee in his mouth. He plastered on his best innocent smile. “Wrong tube?" He asked once Gil started coughing.

            “You, are an ass.” He kissed his lover. “And I really need to teach you how to make decent coffee.”


End file.
